A capo (sometimes referred to as a capodastro, capodaster, capotasto or cejilla) is a well-known device used with a stringed instrument, for example a guitar or banjo which has a neck and a set of strings extending along the length of the neck. The capo, when applied to an instrument neck, serves to clamp the strings against a finger board and, in particular, between or against one of the number of fret bars disposed along the length of the finger board. In practice a capo serves to reduce the effective length of the strings and therefore adjust the pitch; i.e. the pitch is raised as the effective length of a string is shortened.
A large number of different capo types are known, each of which has a different advantage and technical consideration. However, most standard capo designs feature a relatively rigid clamping bar which reaches over the strings in order to apply downward pressure thereon. It will be apparent that, in many cases, while there is often a shallow curvature built into the clamping bar, that curvature does not necessarily match the finger board, and/or the gauge of strings as on a particular neck, which can lead to uneven pressure being applied.
The present invention seeks to provide a means for a capo to have a clamping bar/arm that is adjustable to the finger board curvature (or lack thereof) which can be tailored for a particular instrument's finger board.